The present invention generally relates to dietary and nutritional supplements, and particularly to processes for producing a nutritional supplement that contains sulforaphane.
Sulforaphane is known as a long-lasting antioxidant whose anti-cancerogenic effects were confirmed by in-vitro studies conducted by John Hopkins University School of Medicine in 1992. Sulforaphane is obtained from cruciferous vegetables (the family Brassicaceae, also called Cruciferae), nonlimiting examples of which include Brussels sprouts, cabbages, cauliflower, broccoli (particularly broccoli sprouts), and similar green leaf vegetables. More particularly, cruciferous vegetables contain glucoraphanin (a glucosinolate), which reacts with myrosinase (an enzyme present in the plant cell) to form sulforaphane. The reaction between myrosinase and glucosinolate occurs in the gut after glucosinolate is made available by chewing, such that sulforaphane is produced after eating.
Despite their nutritional and health benefits, including being a source of sulforaphane, broccoli sprouts have certain disadvantages that have limited their use. For example, broccoli sprouts tend to spoil quickly and contamination with coliform bacteria is a known safety issue, with the result that the consumption of broccoli sprouts is often accompanied by unwanted additives. A variety of sulforaphane powders, pills and probiotics are commercially available. However, sulforaphane powder mixed in water is only stable over a short period and must be consumed as soon as possible, often within thirty minutes of mixing.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a convenient and durable source of sulforaphane that is capable of delivering the nutritional benefits of sulforaphane, aside from the direct consumption of fresh broccoli sprouts.